


Illusory Space Princes

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotun Loki, Kid Fic, MAGIC!!, Magic, Thor AU, god they get in so much shit for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's <em>magic</em>. This is the coolest thing Peter's ever discovered, which is saying something since Loki's a frost giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusory Space Princes

**Author's Note:**

> [merichuel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merichuel/pseuds/merichuel) asked for Loki using magic around Peter for the first time. It's short but sweet~~

Peter knows frost giants make ice, and he's woken up once or twice with lots of it, shivering cold, because Loki had a nightmare. He's sort of getting used it. Kind of. It's neat. Loki can make the most complicated things with ice, provided he's seen it once or twice.

The weird thing is Peter is pretty sure some of them have _moved_ before they melted. _On their own._

"Was the cat there yesterday?" Peter asks.

Loki shrugs, intent on the book he managed to get the last port they were at. Peter thinks he stole it, but the shop keeper didn't notice, so Yondu didn't notice, so no one is getting yelled at.

Peter stares at the cat. The ice looks a little greenish, but all the ice looks a little greenish when Loki makes it.

"I think it moved."

"That's nice," Loki says. "Do you have any candies left?"

***

Moving ice sculptures aren't the only weird thing that's started to happen since Loki showed up.

Sometimes there's weird green light that Peter catches glimpses of, and sometimes he'll catch Loki muttering and the lights will flicker or the ship will make a weird noise. Once there was even a _ghost_ , who vanished in a shower of green sparks when Peter slid around the corner to find Loki staring at him wide-eyed.

 _Weird things_.

***

Peter doesn't realize that it's _Loki_ doing all these things until they're in a space port. They're with the rest of the Ravagers and they're _supposed_ to be staying with the group, no wandering off because Xandar doesn't much like Ravagers and also something to do with them being kids without parents and Yondu not really having paperwork to prove he's their guardian or something, Peter doesn't know and doesn't care, he just knows the front office of this place is _boring_.

He's never been on Xandar before and he wants to _explore_.

"I wish we weren't stuck here," Peter tells Loki. "This is _boring_."

Loki blinks at him, then glances around to make sure no one is watching them. Peter immediately perks up--Loki usually only does that when he has a _plan_.

"You wanna sneak away?" Loki whispers, leaning so close that his cold breath ghosts across Peter's skin.

Peter nods quickly.

Loki glances around quickly, then grabs Peter by the wrist. They ease towards the door.

"I need you to lead," Loki adds. Then his face scrunches up, his blue-black tongue pokes of the corner of his mouth, and he's squinting. Peter doesn't think much of it, just switches grips so that he's got _his_ hand around Loki's wrist and is leading the way. Right at the door, Loki pauses to scratch something into the frame and Peter glances back.

That's _them._ Him and Loki are still sitting on the chairs, both looking bored and feet kicking and--

Peter looks at Loki, tightening his grip to make sure he's real--and he is, of course he is.

"Magic," Loki says smugly when they spill out onto the streets.

"You could _always_ do that?" Peter asks

Loki shrugs like he didn't just _make a copy of them._ Peter feels very small and very useless. If Loki can do _magic_ , then what use is Peter?

"I'm not very good at it." Peter looks up to find Loki staring at him intently. Loki's playing with the end of his braid with one hand, shifting from foot to foot--his teeth are too sharp for chewing on his lip. "And you're much better at, like, everything. Yondu never yells at you."

Peter isn't sure that really is any better than _magic_ , but then he guesses that Loki _is_ really bad at, like, _everything_ on the ship. So maybe it's not better, but they're probably _even_.

"Yeah," Peter says, grinning. Loki grins back.

Peter glances around the street, at all the buildings towering overhead.

They're going to get in _so much_ trouble later, but for right now they've got the _whole day_.

"You've got to show me more magic," Peter tells Loki.

"Only if you show me adventure."

Peter laughs, tugs Loki's hand and feels kyne lines dig into his fingers. He takes off running, Loki a step behind. He's sure there'll be  _plenty_.


End file.
